Not enough Funk, I guess
by Source of Greatness
Summary: What happens after Jesse breaks Rachel's heart? Will she be able to muddle through or will things take an ugly turn? And will things ever be the same again? Set during Funk, Puckleberry in later chapters...Review?
1. The only one she could call

**Okay so I know that in my Authors note in 'Exactly like his father' I said I wouldn't be updating in a while cos of exams and what not. But I think the pressure of the exam I had the next day was getting to me and I didn't want to be in the same boat next time round. But anyway I have a new story, at this stage it may be just a TwoShot. But it might not be either. So let me know what you think of it, I don't care if what you have to say is horribly bad (it might hurt but I'll get over it) or if it's excellently brilliant! Just review all the same =D**

**Oh and mentioning 'Exactly like his father' read if you haven't (I'm trying out subtle advertising…how'd I do? =P)**

**On with the story!**

The last thing she had heard that day, as she left school was the engines of the Range Rovers starting up and driving away. She couldn't face going back into the school knowing that she would be mocked and leered at. Maybe the football team would have added this new punishment to their incredibly long list of tortures she'd have to endure weekly. And the thing is they would never understand why this one would upset her so much. She had never cried or got upset over the slushies, sure they embarrassed her, made her feel worthless even. But the eggs, they could have become something beautiful. And now a handful of lives had been snuffed out. She couldn't have that on her conscience, just because she wasn't the most popular girl in the school.

With these thoughts in mind she started on the long walk home. She had thought about calling someone for a lift but in reality there was no one. Jesse had done this to her so he was out, Finn well he may be talking to her again but things were still a little awkward around him especially since the whole 'Jessie's Girl' situation. She gave some thought into calling Noah but with Quinn never being away from his side she thought that it was better just to walk. On the plus side she'd get more exercise and one could never have enough exercise. Her fathers were yet again away on a business trip and she couldn't help being a bit resentful. They had wanted a child, so much had even paid someone to have her and now they were hardly ever around. She understood they were working, working so that they could provide her with the life she wanted but still, sometimes all she wanted was for them to know what it was like for her to feel so alone all the time.

But the time she had gotten home, school would just be letting out and she gave a sigh of relief that no one had seen her like this, so broken and covered in egg shells and yolk. She managed to shower without letting the tears fall that she had been holding since the incident. She changed and then got something to eat, the leftovers from last night's vegetable stir-fry. She tried to watch some TV but couldn't concentrate so went up to her room, to prepare her scheduled MySpace video. Half hour later and she still had gotten through one take; her tears had fallen half way through the second chorus on her first try. This wasn't her; Rachel Berry didn't let these bullies get to her. Never had and had promised herself that she never would. But she had never loved her attacker before, had never trusted them. She was so sick and tired of letting people in just so that they could hurt her time and time again. Finn, her own mother and now Jesse, her knight in shining, Broadway inspired, armour.

Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the fact that no matter how hard she tried no one liked her, never mind love her. She obviously was never meant to be loved. Never to have her feelings returned. She was just a stupid, annoying, conceited and bossy girl who should never have been born in the first place. She had been a mistake; her fathers had picked the wrong person to impregnate. They had created something that was never meant for this earth. While thinking these thoughts she got angrier at herself, as if this was all her fault. Her fault that no one wanted her around, they just wanted her for her talent so that they could ride on her coat tails. Well she'd show them, show them that she going nowhere!

Running to the medical cupboard in her bathroom, she pulled every bottle of pills she could find out on to the floor. Opening each one after the other and pouring the contents on the tiles. She reached up and found the glass that she used to wash her mouth out with in the mornings and filled it with water. Not bothering to turn the running water off, she began to stuff numerous pills in to her mouth and swallowing them a drink of the water. She continued for a few more handfuls until she felt nauseated. She sat there for what felt like an hour but what were probably just a few minutes, suddenly she felt dizzy and she struggled to get up. Stumbling back into her room, she managed to find her phone. Barely seeing the names as she scrolled through her contacts, she stopped on one that she knew she had to ring. She couldn't explain it; it was as if she was pulled to this name, this person. Hitting send she waited til she heard a voice.

'S'up Berry'

'Noah'

'Where did you go today? I was worried you missed glee practice'

'Why would you be worried about me? I'm just stupid annoying Rachel Berry'

'Whats gotten into you? Course I was worried, after all that shit with St. Douche'

'No one else cares, so why should you?'

'Berry of course we care! You fucking hold us together, why the hell are you talking like this?

'Noah no one cares, not you, not Jesse and not me anymore. It's going to be over soon and I'm welcoming it with open arms'

'It's going to be over soon? What, are you quitting glee? Regional's is in a couple of weeks Rach, you can quit!'

'I'm not quitting glee. I'm quitting life. I've handed in my resignation and my contract will be rendered void soon enough. So goodbye Noah'

'Berry! What the fuck? I'm on my way; I'm halfway out the door. I'll be there in 5 minutes!'

'Noah don't, please im so sick of all of this!'

'Rachel please, I need you. I wouldn't be able to get through the past couple of months without you! Please?'

'It's too late, I'm sorry. You were the best friend I ever had, Noah. I love you for that'

'Rach…please. I'm almost there. Just…God…erm just don't go with without saying goodbye to me in person okay? Hold on til then'

**So this went a little differently than I had originally thought, so I'm changing the details of part 2 (not written, just in my head) at the minute. Like I said before let me know what you think.**

**Oh and I think it's pretty obvious by now that I don't own Glee, however I might wish it was.**


	2. Getting there in time

**Disclaimer; Still not mine. **

**Thanks for the reviews that I got, but come on I only got 4. Please review for this part no matter what you think of it. **

'I'm not quitting glee. I'm quitting life. I've handed in my resignation and my contract will be rendered void soon enough. So goodbye Noah'

Hold on, what? Someone finally got to Rachel Berry and now she's just giving up? Fuck…I'm glad I never got to her over the years, no matter who hard I tried.

Once Noah Puckerman had heard the words leave her mouth he jumped into action. He had been sitting in the living room with his mom, sister and baby mama when Rachel had rang. Quinn was in the middle of breaking it to him that she was moving out and going to live with Mercedes. The girl was pretty cool but could be a bigger diva than Berry sometimes. His phone had rang and Quinn and his mom had giving him the stink eye for answering it, he nearly thought about hanging up just to please his mom but then he be doing what Quinn wanted as well, fuck that shit. He pretty glad he didn't cos the shit couldn't have hit a bigger fucking fan. He jumped up and scared the shit out of his sister, Lea who had zoned out a while back, she hated Quinn and couldn't stand a word that came out of her mouth.

'Berry! What the fuck? I'm on my way; I'm halfway out the door. I'll be there in 5 minutes!'

He could hear Quinn start ranting about Rachel Berry and how he shouldn't just leave her to go see her. He ignored the fuck out of her cos he was sure that it was her bullshit along with Jesse's that pushed her this far. His mom on the other hand was staring the fuck out of Quinn and starting bitching at her that Rachel was a good Jewish girl and was a much better match for her Noah than some Catholic. God he loved his mom. He shouted something about Rachel being in trouble whilst running out the front door and all but wrenching the door of his truck off its hinges.

'Noah don't, please im so sick of all of this!'

'Rachel please, I need you. I wouldn't be able to get through the past couple of months without you! Please?'

Puck was sure he had never driven this fast in his life. He saw the familiar streets of Lima fly by as he raced to reach Rachel in time. He couldn't think of a world without Rachel, she had been there for him so much since Babygate. Sure she was the one to break it, but she understood that it wasn't just his fault. Quinn had consented; he didn't force himself on her. And she wasn't even drunk; sure she had two wine coolers but fuck that wouldn't even get a 4 year off its head. Bitch was just trying to get the blame put on him; he had lost Finn and his rep. But he had gotten a lot more in return, he had gotten Berry. Sure she was sometimes annoying and big headed but that was just her. She was intense but she just knew what she wanted from life and wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. She didn't go with the flow that just wasn't her. And Puck couldn't imagine a world that didn't had her in it, she meant a lot to him.

'It's too late, I'm sorry. You were the best friend I ever had, Noah. I love you for that'

He was pretty sure there were tears pouring down his face, he couldn't lose her. He had never lost anyone in his life. Sure his dad fucked off someplace, but he didn't die. Losing someone to death was just bigger than someone walking out of your life, you know. If someone walked away they could always come back no matter how much the betrayal hurt. But if someone died there was no way you'd ever see them again, not as they were. Never see the sparkle of life in their eyes, never hear their voice again. And Rachel's voice? It was meant to be fucking heard for a lot longer than 16 years.

'Rach…please. I'm almost there. Just…God…erm just don't go with without saying goodbye to me in person okay? Hold on til then'

He needed her to hold on, just so he had enough time to get there, to save her. He had just turned on to her street. He didn't think it was even possible but he managed to get the beat up truck to go even faster. With his foot on the accelerator right on the floor now, he saw himself get nearer her house. He slowed down and drove up on to her front lawn and jumped out of the truck. He didn't bother turning the engine off; it would save him time when he took her to the hospital. Reaching the door he tried the handle, like he expected it was locked. He didn't tried to get the spare key he knew was under the under the rock in the shrubs nearby, he just kicked the door in. Hey, he was still a badass no matter what the situation. Plus he was sure that Mr. and Mr. Berry wouldn't mind. The door swung in, still on its hinges thankfully. And he sprinted to the stairs in front of him and took them three at a time.

He saw her door across the landing. It looked the same, white with a single gold star hanging in the middle with her name written diagonally across it. While it looked the same, nothing was the same behind it. Lives would be torn apart by the consequences of what had happened right behind this door. And Noah saw it as his job to try to make sure that those consequences turned out a lot better that the worst case scenarios he had thought of on the race over. Rachel was sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes still open. She was so still he thought that he had gotten there too late. But he saw her chest slowly rise and fall and her eye lids flicker. He crossed the room and had her in his arms in record time.

'Rach, come on. Stay awake, I'm going to make everything alright. I promise.'

He had carried her bridal style down the stairs and gently placed her in the passenger's side of his truck. Running round to his side, he slide in quickly and put the truck into gear and started on the journey towards the local hospital. Somewhere along the way he had managed to get a grip of her hand, it was so cold.

'Rach?'

'Hmmm'

'You gotta stay awake. Talk to me please. Just don't go to sleep.'

'Like what?'

'I dunno, just tell me something'

'Did you know that the Titanic was the first ship to use the SOS signal?'

'Seriously? Didn't exactly help them much did it'

'No, it didn't. Noah, I'm just going to….'

'Rach? Rach?'

He knew before he looked over that she had passed out. She looked so peaceful, as if she had just dozed off. But things are never the way they seem, some more sinister was at work. The pills she had taken were shutting down her system, like a virus in a computer. They were nearing the hospital; he was pushing his truck to its limit but he could feel every second tick by as if time was slowing down. Giving him just a little longer with the pint sized diva beside him. He pulled in too the emergency bay of the hospital. Grabbed Rachel and sprinted into the reception area.

'Help! Please someone help her!'

He felt Rachel being pulled from his arms and looked to see an orderly placing her onto a gurney and being rushed away. A nurse came over to him and started talking but he was too focused on seeing where Rachel was being taken.

'Hey! Okay son, I'm going to need to know what happened'

'S-S-She a fuck load of pills'

'Okay, take a seat and we'll do everything we can for her.'

The woman turned and started to walk away. Before he knew what he was doing, Noah grabbed her arm and she spun around with a questioning look on her face.

'Just save her…please?

**Okay so that's another chapter done! Let me know what you think**

**Author out! x **


	3. Choices we have to make

**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee or Harry Potter either. **

**Let's see how many can spot the quotes from HP I used!**

Everything was cold. Cold, bright and unsettling. She knew that many people before had found peace and solace here but all she felt was regret, sadness and longing. She had been so selfish, caught up in the moment of pain she'd tell herself later. All she wanted was to go home. The bright light around her began to flicker, everything she saw suddenly going out of focus and morphing into a different scene. Her harsh surroundings had transformed into a place that she had visited a lot as a kid. Lake Erie was just a beautiful as she remembered. She spent many summer vacations playing in the waters here, especially in later years when she needed to escape the members of Ohio's worst football team.

Looking around her, she spotted a figure in the distance, sitting in a swinging chair on the porch of one of the cabins. Walking over, the person came into clearer view and she instantly recognised them, the frail old frame of her Nana Berry giving it away. The old woman opened her eyes when Rachel stopped in front of her. This couldn't be real; Nana Berry had been dead for almost 4 years.

'Starshine, what have you done?'

'T-This can't be happening. You're dead. I saw you in the coffin and being lowered into the grave. I can't be seeing you!'

'Rachel honey, I may be dead and buried but there are ways that I can still live on.'

'But you're definitely dead?'

'Oh, yes'

'Then…I'm dead too?

'Well that's up too you'

'Me?'

'Positively'

'But why? How? Did you have a choice?'

'No my dear, I didn't have a choice. It was simply my time to go. But you, you have the choice of going back and living again.'

'I've got a choice?'

'Oh, yes. We're at Lake Erie; I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to…take a swim.

'And where would that take me?'

'On'

'And if I wanted to go back?'

'Just take a walk down that road'

She pointed behind her, Rachel looked to where she had pointed and she saw that that half way down the sky turned from day to night.

'Rachel, the world is a dark place. It can be hard and painful but never give up on it. Sometimes you meet the most wonderful people that make all the pain and darkness worth it.'

Rachel glanced again at the darkness the surrounded the road.

'Do not pity the dead, Rachel. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love. If you return, you ensure that a family is not torn apart and that the people you have touched do not go down a dark twisted path. If that seems to be a worthy goal, then we say goodbye for now.'

Rachel sighed. She knew that by leaving this place she would have a lifetime of pain and have to live with the fear of being mercilessly bullied. But by staying here, she'd never see the people she loved again; never do the things she had always dreamed off. It was a hard choice.

'Nana, tell me one last thing'

'Anything for you Starshine'

'Is this real or has it just been happening in my head?

'Of course it's happening inside your head, but why on earth should that mean it's not real?

**Another chapter out of the way, better progress than I thought I'd have!**

**Review, favourite or subscribe =D**


	4. High horses and coffee

**Disclaimer; Don't own Glee **** I wish I was Ryan Murphy, oh the fun I would have!**

Waiting rooms, they were like something out of some sci-fi book or something. Time doesn't make sense in waiting rooms. You could be waiting for what felt like minutes but was actually hours. It could even be the other way round. Noah liked it the other way round, he never did like waiting. When he was younger, like 4 or so, some douche wouldn't get off of the swing when it was clearly his go. So when he finaly got the fuck off of the swing Noah wedgied the hell out of him. So yea, patience was never his strong point.

So that's why he was getting so irritated just sitting here. He needed to do something to help, something that would help Rachel. He knew he should ring her dads but he didn't know their numbers. He didn't think to take Rachel's phone in his panic. The hospital only had their home number on file. There wasn't a lot he could do. He could go back to the house and get her phone but he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone, just incase something bad should happen.

There was no one he could call because let's face it, he was the only one she actually got along with. Kurt and Mercedes just when you thought they had finally gotten to like Rachel they went and burned the fuck out of her. Mercedes was okay when she was away from Kurt but together they were the most stuck up people he had ever met. Quinn and Santana were complete and utter bitches to Rachel for no fucking reason. Just 'cos they managed to climb to the top of the social ladder they thought they could make Berry's life hell. And poor Brittany didn't know what was going on half the time so she just went along with her best friends. Still it wasn't an excuse in his opinion.

While the rest of the Glee club had caused Rachel pain, he thought that it was the others actions that had possibly hurt the most. Not knowingly of course but subconsciously or not it still had to sting. Mike, Matt, Tina and Artie had done nothing to stop anything that the others did to her, never spoke up, never even spoke to her.

Then there was the two that had caused the most pain, Finn and Jesse St. Douche. Finn had used Rachel so many times since he had joined Glee, music scholarships and secret kisses. Yea she had told him all about the shit Hudson had pulled, even when he said he didn't want to talk about him. He knew she needed someone to take all her frustrations out on.

Then Jesse came on to the scene, rather conveniently if you ask him. Right after they win Sectionals. Turns out he was trying to get close to her so that he could drop the bombshell of her mother, who in the end didn't even want her, just another kick in the teeth in the life of Rachel Berry. And the dick tried to pressure her into having sex with him; he made sure that the fucker had gotten a few well placed bruises for that.

While thinking about Jesse and what a douche he was, Noah got to wondering what had gotten Rachel to this point. She seemed relatively fine after what had happened. In shock, sure and down in the dumps but defiantly not suicidal. The last he seen of her what the rehearsal that Quinn had sung at but he hadn't been able to talk to her. And before that was the 'cheese' incident. He had tried to talk to her after that practice but Mr. Shue had taken her into his office.

Mr. Shue! He could ring Mr. Shue, and he could ring her dads. He had the phone numbers of all the glee club member's parents incase there was ever an emergency. Getting up and going to a secluded area, he pulled out his phone and called Mr. Schuester.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Mr. Shue, its Puck. I need to ask you for a favour.'

'Sure Puck, what can I do for you?'

'I need you to ring Rachel's dads and tell them to get back to Lima asap'

'Puck whats going on? What happened?'

'I dunno, I can't explain. Rachel called me earlier and basically told me she was offing herself. I took her to the hospital but I have no way to get in touch with her dads. I dunno what to do'

'Its okay. I'll call them now ad I'll be right over okay? Everything's going to be alright.'

'I hope so'

After saying his goodbyes he walked back into the waiting room. There was still no news on Rachel but Mr. Shue would be here soon and he'd know what to do. He sat there alone for about another 15 minutes or so before someone spoke to him. He looked up and saw Mr. Shue. He got out of the chair and pulled his teacher into a hug. He didn't care what the man thought, he just needed someone to comfort him for a minute so that he could be strong for Rachel. He let go the man and was about to thank him for coming when he noticed the group standing a few feet away. There was the entire Glee club. Ten pale faces looked at him in shock and questioning him, wanting to know why Rachel was here.

Looking back at Mr. Schuester he asked;

'What are they doing here?'

'Well I thought that they should know what happened to Rachel and they wanted to be here'

Turning to face the group of teenagers again, he quietly said

'Get out'

'Dude, you can't t-

'Get out!'

'Puck what happened Ra-'

'Don't you dare say her name! You have no right; all of you are to blame that she's in here! All of you couldn't leave her alone or even stick up for her once and a while'

'Puck, get off your high horse. You didn't know her better than any of us. If anything I knew her better!'

'Go fuck yourself Hudson! I've been there for her the past couple of months, not you! I've held her when she cried, not you! I know her, not you! Me!'

'You don't know the first thing about her!'

'Yea? Whats her favourite colour?'

'Pin-'

'No it's not fucking pink. Its red and yellow comes in a close second! How'd she get the scar on her knee? Whats her biggest fear? Whats her favourite band? Favourite animal? Favourite place? Whats her favourite musical, huh? Go on genius, seeing as you know her so well!

'That's easy, _West side Story'_

'Wrong, its _Wicked! _ You don't know shit about Rachel Berry, none of you do! You couldn't care less about her. You're here for appearances. And God forbid if s-sh-she…d-dies…it's all on you!'

With her anger spent he collapsed back into his chair. He couldn't look at any of them. He was so tired of crying, of being angry, of worrying. He needed some news on Rachel. Staying as he was, with his head in his hands, he felt someone nudge him. Quinn held out a cup of coffee to him. He took it without a word. He noticed the club had stayed, not a one saying a word.

'How is she?'

'I don't know'

'Is she going to be okay?'

'I don't know'

'What did she take?'

'God, Quinn I don't fucking know!'

'Sorry. Your…your mum told me to get you to ring her'

'She'll be fine without me for a while'

'You really care about Ma- Rachel don't you?'

'Yea, she's my best friend'

'No, it's more than that. As hard as this is for me to say, you love her'

'Honestly? Yea I think I might'

He got up and exited the room so that he could get a few minutes by himself. He had too many thoughts going round in his head and he needed a minute or two to sort through them. He had known that he loved Rachel for a while now but had thought that it was only ever as a friend. But tonight, had shown him that he had true feelings for Rachel Berry and he swore that to God that if he got her through this, he would show her what love was everyday for the rest of her life.

A doctor interrupted his thoughts at that moment

'Mr Puckerman? I've got some news'

**ooooh cliff-hanger! **

**I wonder what will happen. Hmmm review and maybe you'll find out! =D**


	5. Heart attacks and Golden boys

**Disclaimer: don't own Glee :( **

'Mr Puckerman?' I've got some news'

Finally after about 2 hours of going out of his fucking mind he was going to get some news on Rachel. The doctor pointed towards a group of chairs further down the corridor and began to walk towards them, each step taking them further away from the waiting room that held the rest of the glee club. Good, the bastards don't deserve to know how she is.

'As you know when you brought Miss Berry in she was unresponsive. While this still remains to be the case Miss Berry was heard on numerous occasions mumbling words. This is a good sign; it could mean that there will be no brain damage when she comes too. However while we were seeing to her, she did suffer a number of seizures. Don't worry, she's okay for now. While seizures are rare in patients that have overdosed I assure you that she is okay.

'So she's going to be okay?'

'She's not out of the woods yet son. As I said she is still unresponsive, so we don't know the full extent of the damage she has suffered. Our biggest concern at the moment is cardiac arrest. We'll be keeping a close eye on her so don't worry.'

'Cardiac arrest? She could have a heart attack? Heart attacks are for old, fat people not someone like Rachel!'

'Anyone can have a heart attack, no matter their age. And while a lot of obese people suffer from them, they are not the only ones I'm afraid. Miss Berry's heart is under a lot of pressure. We'll be keeping an eye on her condition and have a team of doctor on call should it deteriorate'

'Can I see her?'

'Of course, follow me and I'll take you to her room'

The doctors lead him to the end of the corridor and stopped at door on the right hand side. He told him that he'd leave him so that he could have sometime alone with her. We turned to walk away and Noah asked him to not to let anyone other than her parents and Mr. Shue in. Saying he'd see what he could do, he walked away.

Noah stood there for a few more seconds mentally preparing himself for what he'd see on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door. There was Rachel lying on the only bed in the room. She looked so small in the bed. The only movement she made was the steady rise and fall of her chest and she didn't even do that by herself. She was hooked up to a ventilator along with a number of other medical devices.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled the only chair in the room to her bedside. From this angle he could see the heart monitor clearly. He sat down and watched the monitor closely, praying that it didn't flat line. He held her hand the entire time, taking turns at watching her and the monitor. Looking down at their intertwined hands he couldn't understand why anyone had started calling her Man hands in the first place. They were so small and perfect and thanks to them she had developed a complex about her hands. He also noticed that they weren't as cold as before, when he had held them on drive to the hospital. That had to be a good sign.

There was a knock on the door and he looked over just as Mr. Shue walked in. He took in the sight of Rachel and a distressed look came over his face.

'Puck, don't you think you're being a little harsh? Not letting the others see her?'

'No, I don't, and to be honest if you cared about Rachel even just a little bit, you wouldn't either!'

'They're her friends; they want to see how she's doing'

'No, they're not her friends! They want to see if she alright so that they can stop feeling so guilty! They're not getting in'

'Come on Puck, at least let Finn in. He really cares about her'

'Hah, yea right. Prick's done nothing but string her along since he joined Glee. And don't even try to defend him. You wanna know why I rang you, Mr. Shue? 'Cos I thought you'd help, you're not like a teacher to us. More like an older friend or even a surrogate dad. It's your job to know when we're hurting and when we need help'

'Puck, I –'

'You know why Berry always runs back to you, even after you kick her repeatedly? Its 'cos you're like a third dad to her, she told me so herself. Her dads aren't around a lot lately and she felt like she could always depend on you. You were always there, always found a solution for her.'

'I try to be there for all my students especially you Glee kids'

'Yea, but im beginning to realise that you're a lot like Finn. You strung Ms. Pillsbury around for months then you went and hurt her just like Finn did to Rachel.'

'That's not fa-'

'I bet you were exactly like him in high school, weren't you Mr. Shue? Bet you were the Golden boy that could get away with anything, that everyone looked up to and you got the hottest girl in school. And you what? I'm sick of it! …They're not getting in and if they even try I'll get security.'

Noah looked back down at their hands, and continued the stroke her hand with his hand. He heard the door close and sighed. Between the rhythmic sounds of the monitor and the sound of Rachel's breathing, Noah finally allowed himself to relax knowing that she was in good hands if something do happen. He dosed off in a restless sleep stilling holding Rachel's hand and his head on her bed.

He woke up to shouting in the hallway, confused and dazed he clearly recognised the voice that was shouting.

'JUST LET ME SEE HER, I NEED TO SEE HER!

Finn fucking Hudson, he just didn't know when to stop!

**Okay, so another chapter is done! Wooo**

**God how many is that in one day? Review, favourite or subscribe! x**


	6. Realisations

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it **

'JUST LET ME SEE HER, I NEED TO SEE HER!

Jumping up from his seat, Noah was at the door in record time. Opening it he saw Mr. Shue and a nurse trying to back Finn away from the door. If it had of been a different situation he would have laughed, Mr. Shue was nothing compared to the tall quarterback.

'Son I'm going to need you to leave or go back to the waiting room. We have patients trying to sleep.'

'I'm not leaving til I see her. I gotta see if shes okay'

'Told you Mr. Shue, he doesn't care about Rachel, just wants to make sure he's got off scot free.'

'Puck get back in the room. I've got this under control.'

'Sure you do. Listen here Hudson, you aren't seeing her. If you come near this door again I _will _kick the shit out of you, do you hear me? You and the rest of the losers back there are the reason she's fighting for her life! I won't have you going in there just so that you can make yourself feel better, this is about her!'

'Then you're just to blame as well, Puck! The fucking slushies you dumped on her every day, that had to have counted for some of this!'

'That's the difference between me and you Hudson, I'm actually sorry for what I did! I've shown her that ever since I joined fucking Glee club! I _actually t_alked to her; I _actually _got to know the girl behind the voice! And I fucking liked her for who she was. None of you bastards can say the same thing, can you?'

By this stage the entire Glee club had joined them, obviously attracted by the sounds of yelling. Each one standing there, looking between the two boys arguing over the outcast of their group.

'Not one of you care about Rachel Berry, you barely acknowledge that she's in the same room as you, when you do bother to talk to her it's for your own gain! I don't know why any of you came here tonight because it wasn't your friend that tried to kill herself; it was someone who's life that you have made miserable since the day you set eyes on her!'

Each and every one of the Glee clubbers looked guitly and many of them had tears rolling down their face. Noah could feel the pressure that had surrounded him ever since that phone call, begin to lift ever so slightly. It feel good telling them exactly what they had done, how they had made this girls life a living hell day after day.

'If any of you feel guitly even the slightest bit, you'd leave. We don't need you here and I'm sure as hell that Rachel wouldn't want you here either. I'm done with all of you, and I swear if Rach survives this I'm making sure that's she done with all of you too.'

'But regional's!'

Fuck that man was as dumb as fuck! How did he not get it? That this stupid fucking Glee club was the cause of all of this!

'You just don't get it do you Mr. Shue? Rachel's better than all of this shit! Let me get this through you head. She tried to kill herself, because of you and your pathetic group of misfits! You sicken me, yea you say you're here for us but you're only trying to relive your glory days! You can't get your teenage years back through us! And to be honest you need to step up and take good look around you. 'Cos the way things are going, you may be repeating this scene only it will be a certain guidance counselor in Rachel's place!'

His teacher looked shocked at his outburst at first, then angry. Then suddenly a looked of realization came upon his face. Thank fuck he finally got what was going on.

'Finn I think you should calm down and sit in the waiting area'

'Mr. Shue!'

Noah didn't wait to hear the rest of the conversation; he knew that his teacher would finally take control of the situation. Turning around he began to open the door to Rachel's room. He had just stepped into in when he heard Mr. Shue shout.

'Finn! Stop, don't go in there!'

Noah had just enough time to turn around before Finn crashed into the back of him. Finn steadied himself before Noah had managed to. Looking up at his former best friend he knew that he had seen Rachel before he even spoke.

'Oh God, Rachel. Wha-'

Noah cut him off with the punch to the jaw. Finn feel backwards slightly and Noah could vaguely make out the sounds of the Glee clubbers.

'I fucking warned you'

He saw Finn lunge at him and he had plenty of time to steady himself and tried to get another punch in. However all was forgotten when they both heard the one sound that he never wanted to hear.

The sound of the heart monitor flat lining….

**I feel like a bitch for doing this =/ **

**Help me feel better by reviewing? x**


	7. Standing up and backing down

**Disclaimer: don't own Glee**

**I actually found this chapter difficult to write. I couldn't imagine what would happen at all if it was Noah's view on things. So I changed to the other Glee clubbers perspective. Let me know what you think x **

Everyone was told to get back into the waiting room, everyone that is except for Puck and Mr. Shue. No one would tell the Glee clubbers what was going on but they had all heard the sound of the heart monitor telling the nursing staff that Rachel's heart had stopped. Puck was the first to come out of the shock, shouting for nurse or somebody to help his friend. The rest had just stood there doing nothing, desperately trying to hear the beeps that would assure them that Rachel was still with them.

After being escorted back to the waiting room by Mr. Schuester they were told to remain here or go home. They could do either but under no circumstances would they be allowed into to see Rachel unless she said otherwise. Finn began pacing and mumbling to himself, he was the only one to see Rachel at this stage and he seemed pretty shaken up about it. Tina was sitting in Artie's lap in a corner of the room; her crying could be clearly heard by everyone. Mercedes and Kurt were sitting on the chairs provided; both looking pale and in shock, neither saying a word. Both Mike and Matt stared at the door and jumped when they thought that someone was entering the room. To say they were on edge would be an understatement. Brittany silently cried as Santana tried to explain the extent of the situation to her, she couldn't understand why Rachel would try to do something like this. The only occupant of the room that seemed to be bored and indifferent was the former head cheerleader Quinn Fabray.

Finn continued to pace and it was obvious the he was putting everyone of edge. Quinn had finally snapped and told him to sit down and to stop stressing out about Rachel, that she was just being overdramatic as usual and she'd be fine. Nine horrified face stared at her once the words had left her mouth.

'What? You all know its true!'

'Qui-'

'You should just leave Quinn. You obviously don't want to be here'

To everyone's surprise it was Santana that had told the pregnant girl off'

'Please, San you hate her just as much as I do!'

'The thing about tonight, it showed that I don't know Berry enough to hate her. She's done nothing to either one of us and we _tortured _her! And for what? 'Cos she loved to sing, 'cos she wanted to get out this cowtown!'

'Santana! We didn't torure he-'

'Yes we fucking did Quinn! Get that through your head! Everyone in this room has done something to hurt that girl! The girl that tried to kill herself because something we did! We made sure she was an outcast that no one would talk to her! We did this to her, Puck was right'

'We didn't! I mean no-'

'Quinn, just go! You obviously don't care so why bother being here?'

'I…god…'

'Get out'

One by one the other members of the club stood behind Santana, each one looking at Quinn in disgust. Seemingly everyone had realised how much they had truly hurt Rachel and decided that for once they would stand up for the girl rather than drag her down. Quinn looked around in disbelief , she couldn't believe that the people she called friends were now defending the girl who had destroyed her life. Giving them a disappointed shake of her head she turned and exited the room. With every intent of going home, except now she didn't have a home. She had left Pucks house to live with Mercedes, who had just bitched her out along with everybody who would still talk to her…well fuck.

Back in the waiting room, the occupants breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank god she left, I thought I was going to have to hit her one!'

'San you can't hit a pregnant chick'

'I can if she annoys me. Plus knocking her out wouldn't hurt the baby…would it?'

There were a few chuckles from around the room. Everyone went back to their previous positions, worrying about whether the news they would receive would be good or bad. After 20 minutes of silence the door creaked open and Mr. Schuester walked in.

'Hey guys, I have some news'

**I had to put that in about Quinn…mainly cos I **_**really **_**don't like her. Plus now she has nowhere to live *evil laugh***

**And I totally love the idea of Rachel and Santana being friends so this was the beginning of something beautiful…I hope! **


	8. Trying to get back

**Disclaimer; Don't own Glee**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys motivate me to keep writing! **

**Special thanks to PKteach, you make sure to review every chapter and I look forward to hearing what you think of my updates =D Keep up the good work!**

Rachel looked around her and thought of the choice she would have to make. It was tempting to stay here but she knew that she couldn't either way. Nana Berry had said that she would either have to go back or move on, no mention of staying in between. With her mind made up, she walked towards her destination that would take her to where she had decided to go.

She became the long walk down the road. The road that would take her back to her life, back to all the hardship and the pain she'd have to endure. But most importantly back to the one person she could never leave behind. The one person that had been there for her, that had befriended her and had saved her, Noah Puckerman.

She could see the point where day became night fast approaching. And once she had pasted this point the terrain had became visibly rougher, it seemed like God or whoever controlled these kind of things, wasn't going to make it easy for Rachel to get back to the land of the living. She tried to pick her way carefully and had only stumbled a few time as of yet. She couldn't see how much longer the road went on but she was determined to get back, nothing would get in her way.

After what felt like an hour she thought she could see a person in the middle of the road. There was a blinding white light behind the figure which prevented her from seeing their face or any distinguishing features. But she knew who the figure was, she knew deep down that he had come to get her for a second time that night.

As she picked up speed, she heard an incessant beeping. The beeping grew closer and closer together until it stopped completely and was replaced with just a simple high pitched buzzing. She knew from her extensive watching of medical dramas what the sound was, the sound of her heart stopping and the ECG alerting the medical staff at Lima's local hospital.

She ran harder than she thought she was possible. She needed to get to Noah, she had to otherwise…she didn't want to think of the other possibilities. She looked up from the ground which she was concentrating on to look at Noah. And just like in some sick twisted film he seemed to get father away. She kept running and running despite the burning in her lungs and the stitch in her side. The noise was still ringing in her ears but was determined to hear those beeps again. The glorious beeps that would mean her heart was pumping. Along with the buzzing she could hear voices. Voices demanding a crash cart and that someone get out of the room. Roars that she instantly placed as Noah's and she heard Mr. Shue among the ding of sounds as well.

She concentrated on Noah's pleas that someone do something to help her and ran faster, pushing herself to the limit. Looking back up Noah's figure was getting closer and closer. She heard a doctor shout 'Clear!' and she felt a pain shoot across her chest. She stumbled but didn't stop, and when she heard the second clear she was ready for it. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain all the while running.

But the only thing she felt was herself crashing into the figures open arms.

And the only thing she heard was the beeps of the heart monitor.

**Okay, so that was Rachel tough journey home. Hoped you liked it! x **


	9. The world getting a little bit brighter

**Disclaimer: don't own Glee. **_**Really**_** wish I did. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And thanks for the support, the alerts and the favourites! **

He was pretty sure that the high pitched buzzing was the scariest sound in the world. It was like everything that's wrong in the world wrapped up into just one sound. Sure explosions and gun shots were pretty fucking terrifying but compared to the sound of an ECG flat lining, they just couldn't compare, at least not in this second in time.

Rachel had died. Sure there might still be time to save her but for now her heart had give out and she was technically dead. Noah was pleading that there had to be time, time to save her and a lot more time to be with her. To tell her that he loved her. They were friends so it was sort of a given but he needed to tell her. He had never told anyone he loved them 'cept his mom. But that didn't count 'cos he didn't love her the way he loved Rachel. That was just wrong and weird on so many levels.

He was the first one to shout for a nurse or a doctor or anyone that could fucking do something, something that would stop that annoying buzzing, he wanted the beeping back. The beeping reassured him that everything was okay, that he had gotten something right for once. He got her to the hospital.

A doctor had come running into the room and pushed Noah from his position next to Rachel, where he had gone as soon as the buzzing had started. The doctor started demanding a crash cart stat, just like they did in the movies and TV shows. It was there just a few seconds later and then he was told to leave. Who the fuck did they think they were? He was the one that had gotten her here. He had saved the first time and now they were wasting precious time, telling him to get out, when they could be saving her a second time.

He started shouting that they should just fucking do what they were paid to do and stop worrying about him. He felt someone drag him to door and try to push him out into the corridor. He fought back, kicking and screaming barely aware that it was infact his glee director that he was fighting against. Mr. Shue tried to calm him down by saying things like 'It's okay' and 'Everything will be alright' soothingly. But Noah knew deep down that nothing would be okay and he would never be alright if something happened to Rachel. He'd break down, he'd close himself off to everybody, he'd become a shell because the one person that have seen through the mask he wore and touched his heart would be gone. She'd be dead.

Still in the doorway, he heard the doctor shout 'Clear' and Noah flinched as he brought the paddles down on to her chest. Rachel lurched off the bed with the shock and he was hoping that the beeping would restart. His heart fell when it didn't. from watching movies he knew they only tried this kind of thing three times and he was praying that they continued for as long as it took in real life. Barely hearing the second 'Clear' he saw her body once again jump from the shock it had received and both him and the rest of the room's occupants took a second to see if it had worked.

If he hadn't been crying before, he'd definitely be crying now. A beep filled the air followed by another and he never thought he could be happier than he was right then. Rachel had yet to open her eyes but he saw her moving her fingers and it was enough for him. Letting out a sigh of relief he moved to the other side of the bed passing both the doctor and nurse who had relieved looks on their faces and were packing back up the defibrillator on to the crash cart. He held her hand, squeezing back when she'd tighten her grip and after a few second her opens flew open and with a gasp of air. she uttered one word that he'd never forget

'Noah!'

Yea, things just got a little bit better in the world.

**Rachel's back! **


	10. Alliances

**Disclaimer: don't own Glee. **_**Really**_** wish I did. **

**Sorry it took sooo long for this chapter. Life got really bad there for a while but hopefully it's back on track :D**

Will Schuester looked around the room at the nine teenagers, all eager to hear some news on their fellow team mate. All of them looked to be expecting the worst, with a few on the verge of tears. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this but it sickened him. He finally understood how much hardship the New Directions star was put through and it was caused by everyone in this room, directly or indirectly.

'Rachel's come through. She's awake at the minute but the doctors want to keep her in for observation.'

A sigh of relief past through the room, a smile broke out on everyone's face. Hugs and laughs were exchanged, clearly they were happy that she had pulled through. Will sank into one of the uncomfortable chairs and held his head in his hands. Gripping at his hair he finally let the events of the night sink in. How the hell could he let this happen? He was supposed to be there for his kids but somehow Rachel fell through the cracks. Puck was right, however unintentional it was, he was using these kids – _his_ kids – to relive something that was long gone. He couldn't get those days back, where he was the most popular kid in McKinley or when he had the most beautiful –and then sane – girl on his arm. He had just sworn to himself that it would never happen again when Brittany pulled him out of his thoughts.

'Finn, where are you going?'

'Rachel's awake. I'm going to go see her.'

And with that the lanky jock walked out of the room. The remainder of the room's occupants looked at each other and then turned one by one to look at Will, who was staring at the door in shock. Did he actually not get that Puck would punch him as soon as he seen him? And look what happen last time that happened. Will jumped into action and pushed open the doors of the waiting room to see Finn walking down the corridor.

'Finn…'

The boy kept walking as if he never heard his mentor.

'Fi-'

'Oi! Frankenteen!'

Will looked behind him to see what was left of the Glee club positioned behind Santana. He looked back to Finn how had stopped and turned around with a confused look on his face…surprising.

'You're not going in there. Get back in the waiting room or go home. That's your only options'

'What the hell, Santana? You can't tell me what to do'

And with that he turned back around and started towards the hospital room that for the moment housed Rachel and Noah.

'I said you ain't going in there. Now back in the waiting room before I make you'

'Yea? You and what army?

Mike and Matt were the first ones to step towards Santana. And slowly the rest of the Glee clubbers did the same, Brittany came up and linked pinkies with Santana. Kurt and Mercedes stepped forward, arms linked. Tina wheeled Artie right next to Matt. Finn looked to be in a state of shock…that was until Will stepped forward also. His expression turned to one of anger.

'Mr. Schue! How can yo-'

'Easily Finn. You're not to go near Rachel unless Puck or her father's say so. Seeing as I can't get in contact with them, Puck has control of who goes in and out of the room. If you ignore this, he'll call security on you and I'll have to ring your mother to make sure you don't step foot near here again. Got it?'

'Wha…Wh…God, I thought out of everyone you'd be with me Mr. Schue!'

'I'm with Rachel, Finn. I can't stand back and let her get hurt again. I've done the same thing for every one of you kids. I think it's time I did it for her'

Finn knew when he had lost (which is surprising as he doesn't seem to know an awful lot) and walked back towards the waiting room. He stopped when he reached the blockade his team mates had made, expecting them to move out of the way. When they didn't, he bulled his way through. He knew thought his night would turn out like this.

The other eight members of the Glee club and their teacher turned to make their way back into the waiting room to join the sulking teenager. As Santana turned she heard her name being called from further down the corridor. Turning back she saw Puck coming towards her.

'I heard what you said'

'And?'

'And it turns out you actually have a heart'

'Whatever Puck, don't make a big deal out of it. I was just looking out for Berry'

'Exactly'

'What you mean?'

'Come on, theres someone I'm sure would like to see you'

**PezBerry friendship in the next chapter! **


	11. Have a heart

**Two chapters in one night :O **

**How much do you love me? :D**

'Oi! Frankenteen!'

Noah heard the shout from the corridor just outside Rachel's room. He wasn't sure if she had or not, she seemed more interested with the sound that her heart monitor was making. She stared in wonder at the machine. He told her that he was going to get some water for her cos her throat must be sore. He ignored her hoarse shouts that there was a full jug that had yet to be touched as he stepped out of the room

'You're not going in there. Get back in the waiting room or go home. That's your only options'

Wow, hold up…Santana was calling Hudson out? Over Rachel? Fuck me, that's the one thing I never thought would happen.

'What the hell, Santana? You can't tell me what to do'

Douche bag turned back around and started to walk to the end of the corridor. None of them had seen him yet, thanks to a conveniently placed supply trolley.

'I said you ain't going in there. Now back in the waiting room before I make you'

'Yea? You and what army?

While peaking through the spaces left by the supplies he seen Mike and Matt step forward. Score, always knew they were my boys. Should have picked them over stupid Finn. Who doesn't want a Ninja as a best friend?

When Noah broke out of his thoughts he looked to find that the entire club including Mr. Schue had also stepped up to join the Head Cheerleader.

'Mr. Schue! How can yo-'

'Easily Finn. You're not to go near Rachel unless Puck or her father's say so. Seeing as I can't get in contact with them, Puck has control of who goes in and out of the room. If you ignore this, he'll call security on you and I'll have to ring your mother to make sure you don't step foot near here again. Got it?'

'Wha…Wh…God, I thought out of everyone you'd be with me Mr. Schue!'

'I'm with Rachel, Finn. I can't stand back and let her get hurt again. I've done the same thing for every one of you kids. I think it's time I did it for her'

Noah listened carefully to everything that was said, he was glad that he had finally shown Mr. Schue what was going on right in front of his eyes, and smirked when no one would move out of Finn's way. He would have laugh had he not wanted to give away his position. When he saw everyone make their way back into the waiting rooms he jumped out from his hiding place and made his way down the corridor.

'Lopez!'

She turned to look at him, with a slightly curious expression mixed with a look of being fed up.

'I heard what you said'

'And?'

'And it turns out you actually have a heart'

'Whatever Puck, don't make a big deal out of it. I was just looking out for Berry'

'Exactly'

'What you mean?'

'Come on, theres someone I'm sure would like to see you'

He didn't know what made him say it but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Thinking it over he knew that it was true, well he hoped. He thought that Rachel would want to know that Santana had stood up for her. And possibly thank her in person. Santana seemed to be thinking it over and then shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Which sort of threw him off balance, the only people Lopez smiled at was…Brittany?

They walked back towards the room, Puck walking confidently in front of Santana who had slowed up the nearer she got to the door. As Puck got nearer to his hiding place he looked both ways to make sure there was no one but them on the corridor and grabbed a couple of things off the trolley. Looking back at Santana, he simply said 'I got fight club next week'

'You're such a loser' she laughed

He smirked and shrugged off the comment and led her to the door. Reaching out to open the door she stopped her. 'Just give me a minute. Is it…is it' she sighed

'Bad? Yea, pretty much'

He grabbed her hand and she nodded to him and he opened the door. Rachel was lying back in bed with her eyes closed and his heart leapt in his chest, thinking she might have slipped back into a coma but she opened her eyes when he reached for her hand and gave him a weak smile.

'Hi'

'Hey. I brought someone I thought you might like to see'

He stepped to the side so that she could see behind him. He never took his eyes off of her and he saw her smile slide into a look of confusion when she saw Santana. She looked back to towards with a questioning look.

'Lopez has some stuff to say so I'm going to leave you's two alone. I'll be right outside if you need me'

He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead and took one of the unused chairs from the room out into the corridor.

**Okay so no PezBerry yet…BOO HISS**

**But hopefully in the next chapter if all goes according to plan**

**Reviews are love…also make me write faster :D**


	12. Not forgetting, forgiving

**Chapter 12 :)**

**I have no idea when I'll end this, so at the minute I'll keep going til I run out of ideas =D**

**Also if you have any ideas about where the story could end up, feel free to message me!**

Rachel watched as Noah left the room and it filled her with dread. How could he just leave her here with Santana, she had done nothing but humiliate her time and time again. She watched the cheerleader warily as she pulled a chair from the corner nearer to the bed.

'So…'

'Santana, why are you here? You have showed no interest in my well being pervious to tonight'

She sure does get to the point, huh? Suppose theres no point in me beating around the bush either…

'I heard what happened. And I guess I wanted to come for support of something like that'

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to look as if she didn't give a damn.

'Heart warming as ever, Santana but I don't need you here.'

'I'm not the only one here Berry. You know that right? Everyone's here for you…well 'cept Quinn cos I told her to leave.'

'Quinn? She was here?'

'Yea but she's gone now, don't worry I told her to get out.'

'Why would you do that? Quinn's your best friend'

'Because she's a bitch, normally I'm all up for that. But tonight's shown me how much of a major bitch she can be. And FYI she's not my best friend, she was my captain and now she's not. Plus she got knocked up by Puck when she _knew _we were fuck buddies'

At the end of her little rant she folded her arms, flipped her hair and did that little head movement with attitude that she known for. Rachel stared at the girl in shock; that was probably the most she had ever heard the cheerleader say in one go.

'Okay…? But why is everyone else here?'

'Mr. Schue called all of us and let us know what was happening. Then we all arranged to meet up here to see if you were okay.'

'No, you's just wanted to see if i would live or not. So that the Glee club could still compete in regional's'

Rachel was beginning to get herself worked up. She could feel it. Her breath was becoming shorter. She could hear it. The heart monitors beeping was increasing. For the time being it was just slightly increased.

'Listen Berry just cos your life revolves around that fucking Glee club doesn't mean everyone else's does. Some people actually give a damn about you!'

'And it just so happened that they figured this out on the night I could have died. Convenient.' Rachel laughed

'Urgh , you are so stubborn. Why can't you just accept the fact that there are people out there that want to see you live?'

'Because every day you and your group of harlots have told me I'm worthless. I've had slushies thrown on me day after day. Do you have any idea how much my dry cleaning costs? I've been picked on mercilessly for no good reason. So what if I like show tunes as appose to whats in the Top 40. So what if I actually want to get out of this town is that so bad? Don't you want that too?'

Tears had fallen down her face, thinking back on all that she had to tackle in her short life.

'So I'm sorry if I can't believe you after years of verbal and physical abuse' the beeping of the heart monitor was increasing with every sentence Rachel spoke. Worried Santana wiped the tears of remorse and guilt from her cheeks, got up and before she could reach the door she was told to sit down. The two girls stared at each other, neither one saying anything. Rachel because she had said all that she had wanted to and Santana because she was worried that if she did, it might work Rachel up again even more. When the beeping had finally returned to normal, Santana began to speak.

'Look Rachel, believe it or not I didn't come in here to fight with you. Puck told me that it was because I was the only one looking out for you. I was looking out for you cos I'm sorry. I know I've been horrible to you over the years; I've done some pretty shitty things. And things have happened to you either by me or because of me but I am so sorry. If could change everything I would, in a heartbeat but I can't. I just wanted to let you know that. And I promise I won't let anything else happen to you. I know you can't forget what I've done but I'm hoping you can forgive me.'

Santana got up from her chair and wiped away the tears that had fallen during her speech. She looked at Rachel and went to move forward. She hesitated and moved back again. This was repeated several times while Rachel looked on, slightly amused and also wondering what the girl was going to do to her. With a look of determination on her face, she simply said 'Fuck it' and leant in to hug Rachel Berry. After a few seconds she felt the petite girl hug back and after ten seconds or so she broke the connection and without a word turned and opened the door.

'Santana…'

'Yea?'

'Thank you'

'I'll make it to you, I swear' she said with a slight smile tugging at her

With a smile on both of the girl's faces, Santana walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her as to not wake the sleeping form of Puck that was currently on guard at Rachel's door.

**Santana's on the road to forgiveness! Yay :)**

**I think this is all for tonight, its 4.46am :( but I should have more come tomorrow hopefully! **

**Review…? **


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE**

**This author's note is in regards to a review that I received on the last chapter (12). While I respect that everyone has their own opinion, I just want to clear up some points that were raised.**

**Firstly, I don't think that this story would have work if everyone was in character. Rachel, while she has been put through a lot, is not the type of person to back down and commit suicide…at least in my opinion. To have Noah in character would mean that there would be no interaction between him and Rachel outside of Glee. **

**Secondly, this isn't the show, it's a **_**Fan Fiction**_**. And yes I would like to see Santana and Rachel as friends, as I had stated earlier in the series and had warned numerous times would happen. Maybe next time you should actually read the comments that I write, both at the beginning and at the ending of the chapters.**

**Thirdly, this is **_**my**_** story. How **_**dare **_**you tell me what can and cannot be a part of it? I said that it took place during the events of 'Funk'; I didn't say that the result would be the same as the episode. **_**I'm**_** the author; **_**I**_** get to decide what happens. It's called artistic license and to be honest by the sounds of it, the fics you read must be pretty boring. **

**Lastly to everyone else that reads this story, I'm sorry that I got your hopes up that there was another chapter but I needed to get this off my chest. I'm sick and tired of sitting back and taking people's s**t so I'm finally standing up and making myself be heard.**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.**


	14. New jobs and breaking hearts

**Again im sorry that everyone had to read that last post but I didn't think that sending the person private message would suffice. On a happier note...have you **_**seen **_**the preview? Oh…my…GOD. Cannot wait, although I don't when it's coming back to the UK. In the meantime, I'll watch online**

**Anyway, on with the story…..**

Marcus Berry was never one to over react. But when he got back to his hotel room to find 14 missed calls on his phone from William Schuester, his daughters teacher, he knew almost immediately that something was wrong. Calling his better half into the room, he explained what he had found, Craig pulled his phone out from its hiding place in the bedside locker.

'I have near enough the same amount of missed calls'

'Get William on the phone. Now!'

**!GLEE!**

In one of the many waiting rooms in Lima General Hospital, a phone began to ring, _I could have danced _blasted around the room and woke up a number of the rooms occupants. One of few that were still sleeping however was the owner of the phone, Will Schuester. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes and gaining consciousness of his surroundings, Matt Rutherford shook his neighbour awake.

Awake and groaning Mr. Schue realised that his cell phone was ringing. He wasn't, as he believed, currently waltzing around a grand ballroom at what seemed to be a débutantes ball, with the one and only Emma Pillsbury. Shoving a hand into his jacket pocket, he managed to pull the offending object out and answer it before it rang off and went to voicemail.

'Hello?' he said sleepily

'William, thank god. Whats wrong? It's the Berry's by the way'

Oh god…how could he do this? Sure Rachel was awake and seemed to be fine but how do you tell someone their child tried to commit suicide?

'Mr. Berry, sir, theres been an incident. Now I assure you, everything seems fine at the minute. But I thought that you should know in order to get back to Lima ASAP'

The line went quiet and Will was almost sure they had hung up. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen and saw that he was still connected. Putting the phone back to his ear, he could faintly make out breathing on the other end.

'Sir? Mr. Berry, can you say something?'

'Wha…what happened?'

'I don't know the full story. I got a call from a member of my Glee club, Noah Puckerman – do you know him? – Anyway he told me I needed to get to Lima General and that Rachel was in trouble. I got her and it turns out she…she…I don't know how to tell you this'

'What happened to my daughter? Tell me"!'

'She overdosed, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this'

'What? Overdosed? How did this happen? She's not on any medication…and she never gets sick so why was she taking drugs?'

'Sir, I don't think you understand' He thinks it was an accident. This is going to break his heart. 'It wasn't an accidental overdose. Rachel, she took a lot of pills. She rang Puck telling him what she had done and to say goodbye. I'm so sorry'

Hearing the cry's from the other end of the phone and the repeated _No, no she can't have'_s also broke his heart. He could feel his eyes watering from hearing these two men's world crumble around them. The conversation seemed to end here, there were uncontrollable cry's and sobs and when one of them managed to choke out that they'd be on the next available flight back to Ohio, he said his goodbyes and hung up.

Stepping out of the room to stretch his legs, he knew that he'd have to take control of the situation from here on out. And first things first, find out what caused all of this in the first place. Spotting Puck and Santana sitting outside Rachel's room, talking at the opposite end of the corridor he made a bee line for them. They both looked up when they heard him approach.

'I got a job for you guys'

**Ooooh, maybe they'll find out about Jesse in the next cha[ter.**

**Only one why to find out :D**


	15. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. If I did there would be some major changes like Noah not being in juvie, I mean what the f**k?**

'How the hell are we suppose to pull this off? She's never going to tell us what happened!'

Mr, Schue had given them the, what seemed to be impossible task, of figuring out what had caused Rachel to put herself in hospital. And Santana had no clus as to how they'd manage to complete the mission.

'I suppose we could always confront her. Ask her up front what happened'

'Are you completely stupid? She'll never tell us'

'Well how about you come up with some ideas then. We can' just sit here and wonder. You're her bestie; you of all people should be able to come up with something'

He knew she was right but he was out of ideas. He couldn't just barge in demanding to know what had happened. Rachel may be awake but she was still fragile, and he didn't want to stress her out just incase something happened. They had asked the rest of the members of Glee club but they didn't know anything. Her dads weren't at home so – wait home! That was it, there was bound to be some clues there.

Getting up to leave he suddenly realised he couldn't just leave Rachel, when she needed him the most. Looking at Santana, he smirked while she looked uneasy and shifted about in her seat.

'What?'

'You're going to find out what happened to Rachel'

'But you just said –'

'I know what I said. But it's time you got your thinking cap on Detective Lopez'

**!GLEE!**

An hour later, Noah was sitting in his chair at Rachel's beside. She had fallen asleep during the time he and Santana were talking and had yet to wake up. He was terrified that she might slip back into the coma so he really hoped she'd wake up soon.

Another 20 minutes or so had past and Noah himself was starting to dose off, it had been a long night. Suddenly the sound of his ringing filled the room and woke it's two occupants. Checking his Caller ID he saw it was Santana. Holding a finger up to Rachel to indicate he'd be a minute he answered.

'Well?'

'I just finished checking her room…god its really yellow isn't it?'

'Um point hello?'

'Yeah anyway. Berry and her dads are vegans aren't they?'

'Yea whats that got to do with anything?'

'I found a load of egg shells on the counter in her bathroom and I checked the laundry hamper. Her clothes are covered in eggs. I'm pretty sure someone egged her'

Turning back to face Rachel he snapped his phone shut. Clenching his fists, he managed to snarl;

'Who the fuck egged you?'


	16. Silent Confessions

I know, I know. It's been ages since I last uploaded anything but I just haven't had the time to write anything :( on the plus side, I've finished my first year of university (except for my exams but they don't really count…do they? Lol) I just want to say thank out for all of you out there that have reviewed, favourite or added my story to your alerts, this one's for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :'(

When Noah had gotten that phone call the last thing I imagined him to ask me was that. How on earth could he of found out? He was here with me the whole time, the glee club plus Mr. Shue were currently residing in the waiting and my dad's weren't even in the same state as me.

'Rachel, just tell me. Who the fuck egged you?'

All I could do was lie there, helplessly, staring at him with my mouth slightly open, I knew that I couldn't deny that it had happened; he had proof of some sorts. And to be honest I was in too much shock to even come up with some sort of lie. There was no way out of this. I knew Noah, Better than most people; he was resourceful when he wanted to be.

'I…I honestly don't see way this is of any importance Noah and I thin-'

'Not of any importance? Rachel, you nearly died! How is that not important?'

'Noah, please? I could have died but I didn't. I had you to save me. Can we just concentrate on that instead of what _could_ of happened?'

She looked so sad, so broken when she said that and Noah could almost feel himself giving into her. _Almost._ He thought back on the phone call, how terrified he had been on drive over to her house, the sight of her on her bedroom floor and how cold she had been in the truck to the hospital. Of course he couldn't fucking let this go, something had done this to her, _someone_ had pushed her this far and they _would _fucking pay for messing with his girl. Thanks to some asshole he nearly lost the only thing that kept him sane all these months, the only thing he got up for in the mornings. And he'd been damned if he let them get away with it. And he had a pretty good idea who the fucker was. He felt himself getting angrier the more he thought about it, his fists had re-clenched themselves and his jaw had tightened. Taking deep breaths in order to calm himself and not to scared Rachel, he finally spoke.

'Rachel…just tell me who did this to you, please? I just need you to tell me, okay?'

'Noah'

She had tears rolling down her face and it broke his heart but he would get he tell him. Sitting back down in the chair beside her bed, he took her hand into his, never once breaking eye contact.

'I just need you to nod you head, please Rach? Just nod if I get it right'

He let a moment pass before he said the name that he figured was to blame for this whole mess.

'Jesse Saint fucking James?'

He waited and he waited. Her silent tears had increased and he wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't see him through them. Her hand kept tightening and tightening in his grasp but he kept waiting, he wasn't going to force it out of her. Seconds ticked by, each one echoing around the room by the clock that he was just now noticing. Each one building up the tension and Noah was beginning to think that either he had gotten it wrong or she was protecting him, when her head slowly nodded and she let herself cry out loud.

He held her for what seemed like hours, trying to comfort her with whispered 'Its okay, he cant get you anymore' and 'Shhh Baby, I promise I'll make it go away. I promise'. When her tears had stopped eventually and her body had stop shaking, he moved away from her to see she was sleeping. Silently slipping out of the room, he made his way to the waiting room. He couldn't just leave Rachel, at least not til her dads got her. So he was gonna have his boys sort everything out for his arrival.

'Chang, Rutherford. I got a job for you'

Both looked uneasy and you could hardly blame them. The look on Noah Puckerman's face just plain sadistic.

As usual, let me know what you think :)


	17. Heroes wantedor not

**Two in one day? Shocked as you all are, it's true. Think as it as a little treat for been so patient…not that you had a choice lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

While sorting out all the details with a more than willing Mike and Matt, he noticed Mr. Shue on the phone. He couldn't hear what he was saying but from the look of relief on his teachers face it had to be good news, _lucky for some. _Just as he was about to leave the room his Spanish teacher called him to the side of the room.

'Puck that was Mr and Mr Berry. Their flight has just landed and they'll be in Lima within an hour. I've let them know about the job I've given you and Santana. Have you two had any luck?'

Not wanting Mr. Shue to have any part in what was going to play out later tonight, he did the one thing he was good at. He lied.

'No, not yet but I'm sure we'll think of something. I always do.'

'Okay, just keep me updated. Rachel's fathers wanted me to tell you how grateful they are. For everything you've done tonight. And I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, for saving Rachel. You're a hero' he said while patting Noah on the back.

He shrugged the older man's hand off him in disgust.

'Thanks but I didn't do it for a fucking title. I did cos I care about her'

'Puck, no one's disputing that. We all seen ho-'

'If Santana come back before Rachel's dads get here can you tell her I need to speak to her?

Not bothering on waiting for a reply, he walked out of the room and back into the corridor.

*** * * * * !GLEE! * * * * * ***

He was waiting. Yet again tonight he was waiting. Admittedly he felt a lot better sitting beside Rachel while she slept, waiting on a phone call from Mike than he had out in that room at the end of the corridor, waiting on some news about Rachel and her condition.

Rachel hadn't woken up since she had fallen asleep crying her eyes out after she had silently admitted it was Jesse St. Douchebag that had driven her to take such drastic action. But later today, Jesse St fucking Ballbag was gonna get what was coming to him, courtesy of Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. No one messed with the people he cared about and got away with it. He had people out making things ready for when he could get away from the hospital for a little while and then the fun was really going to begin. Noah had never liked the guy but he was gonna show what happen when you _really_ pissed a Puckerman off.

It was another 20 minutes before Mike called to confirm that everything had been set up just as he had asked, in the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. All they were waiting for now was the go ahead from Puck to lift Jesse and bring him there. Puck was waiting for Rachel' dad's to make their grand entrance to the hospital, before he gave the go ahead. He couldn't leave her by herself. Santana still had come back and he was considering reporting her MIA but she had called a while ago and he let her know what was happening and she had went to find Chang and Rutherford to see if there was anything that she could do to help their plan.

Almost an hour had passed after the phone call, when the two Mr Berry's burst into the room. When they seen Rachel, asleep they lowered their voices and tears streamed down their face at the sight of their only child lying in a hospital bed. Noah sat there awkwardly, Rachel's small hand still enclosed in his large palms. They stood by the door for almost 5 minutes letting the sight before them sink in, that it was really happening. Noah had since started to ignore them, he was glad they were here so that he could go take care of business but also felt himself longing that their flight had of taken longer. His time alone with Rachel was over and she would always have one of her dad's by her side from here on out. He was concentrating on Rachel and her heart monitor, the same way he had been all night so he was startled when he felt two arms wrapping themselves around him. He instantly recognised him as Craig, Rachel's white, shorter father.

'Thank you, Noah. So much'

'It was no problem, Sir'

'I'm just so glad she had someone to ring. If she didn't have you, am afraid of what we could have been coming home to.'

'Honestly Sir, I'm just glad she's okay. But ahh….your front door isn't'

'What?'

'I had to…kick it in to get to Rachel. I know I could have just used the spare key but that would have taken longer. I swear I'll place to fix it or replace it, whatever you want.'

'Noah, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter in the bigger picture, now does it?'

'No, of course not Sir'

'Stop calling him Sir'

It was Marcus that had spoken this time from his place by door.

'I think it's about time, especially after tonight, that you called us by our names.'

'Ah sure, Marcus…Listen I gotta go take care of a couple of things. Can you let Rachel know I'll be back in an hour or two?'

'Sure thing'

'Oh and one other thing, only Mr Shue can get in. it's a long story.'

Making his way to the door, Marcus stepped aside and put a hand on Noah's shoulder.

'Thanks. Again Noah'

Giving them both a weak smile he exited the room. Pulling his phone from his jeans, he dialled the familiar number.

'Chang, bring him in'

Hanging up he smiled. Now it was time for the fun to begin.


End file.
